How it All Started
by Fangirl17
Summary: Bella and Edward had been friends since the 7th grade. But what would happen if Bella moved away? What happens if Bella comes back? She's no longer the tomboy she used to be, what would happen now? Collaboration with Sillyhearts.....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, but the plot is.**

**I was REALLY bored in language arts class, I mean really cause my L.A teacher NEVER shuts ups. He just go on and on!**

**OK anyways, as I was saying , this idea hit me so I decided to post it up and see if you guys like it! **

**HAS BEEN REWRITTEN!**

**Enjoy!**

**Beta by: Fangirl12**

**(Outfit on profile)**

**Bella's POV**

Life was perfect. I had wonderful friends, a loving family, and everything was in it's place. Sadly this Utopia didn't last long. Slowly but surely it began to crumble. At first the fights were small little quarrel. Then they get bigger and they happened more often until one of them broke. You're probably wondering who I'm talking about...my parents: Renee and Charlie.

I was really disappointed when Renee and Charlie got into a huge fight, the biggest one they'd ever had. I thought things would get better like they always did, right?

Wrong. Things don't always work out like you want or plan them to. Of course I would know that because I am now sitting on a plane on my way to Florida.

Apparently my mom took the fight seriously and her and my dad split up. So I have to leave my wonderful life behind.

I had to leave my dad behind, my awesome brother, Emmett; and worse of all, my wonderful best friends, Edward and Alice behind.

My mom and I are now on our way to Florida, to "start our new life" or that what my mom says. I was really disappointed. My school was really cool and I had really good friends.

I'd never had been that popular at school, I have frizzy hair, braces, and I hate to say it but have always been slightly on the chubby side. But still, I like that school; Marshall Jr. High to bad I have to leave it. I really didn't know when I would If I do come back.

All of my friends had cried they eyes out. I'm really gonna miss them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**4 years Later…**

At first I wasn't very popular or maybe it was hard to adjust. I was very shy. But eventually I made a few friends through out middle school. As I got older I began to loose my baby fat, and blemishes. Then one day my friend Angela introduced me to this special shampoo. Soon I became frizz free.

I must say things got a lot better from there. I remember my first date and the many ones after that.

About one year ago my mother met Phil. Phil was the baseball coach down at the community center. And according to my mom, "It was love at first sight!"

Apparently it was. Their wedding was about a week ago down at the local church. It wasn't the best day of my life since, I've always enjoy the idea of my parents staying together. Of course now, the newlyweds want their alone time. That's when I decided to go back to California to finish high school with my dad and my brother Emmett.

When I asked my mom about it, she couldn't say yes fast enough.

So that's why I'm currently sitting on a plane on my way back to my wonderful hometown L.A. I couldn't wait to see all my friends again. Lots have changed for me since the 7th grade.

I haven't told anybody about my move, not even Emmett. I wanted it to be a surprise. Well, of course Charlie knew about it, who else would pick me up from the airport?

I am now wearing my favorite blue plaid shirt with dark washed skinny jeans. Accessorizing it with a Tiffany & Co silver heart necklace and my brown scrunched boots since it was pretty cloudy outside. My light brown hair was in loose curls falling a few inches pass my shoulders.

Getting off the plane it took me about two to three minutes to find Charlie. Which wasn't bad with the other 2,000 people around looking for their family members.

Charlie couldn't recognize me, I could tell. Because when I was like 3 steps from him, he stood there still trying to look for me.

"Hey, Charlie!" He gave me the strangest confused look.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" He asked still surprise.

"It's me dad," As soon as he heard the word dad he pulled me into a hug. "Oh my gosh, Bella you changed so much!"

Have I that much??

"Um. . .m . . .t-thanks?"

The car ride from the airport to Bridgeway High was only about half an hour, but was a good time for me and Charlie to catch up. After telling me this long story about how bad the food got when I left, he dropped me off at Bridgeway since they were probably still in class.

I glanced at the clock in the car, it was 11:30. They should be or almost be having lunch so mind as well as visit.

I got out the car to see a huge high school with a sign: BRIDGEWAY HIGH.

After going to the office to get a visitor pass, I headed towards the football field. Knowing that Emmett has football practice right before lunch. He had once told me over the phone.

As I got to the field I saw Emmett practicing; jersey number 19. I decided to watch him practice. Sitting at the far corner, I knew he wouldn't be able to see me.

"OK that's All For Today!" the coach shouted. As soon as I heard that I start running onto the field, not caring what the coach would think since practice _was_ over.

"Emmett!!" I shouted tackling him into a hug. Like Charlie he gave me the same confused look.

"Um, sorry but I have a girlfriend. . ." he said.

"Me, Bella?" I said slowly as if I was talking to a preschooler.

Then it click, "Bella?! Oh my gosh!" he said as he gave me a bone crushing hug.

"C-c-can't b-b-breath!"

"Oops sorry. Come on we got to go see the others! They'll be as surprise as I was when they see you!" he said pulling me toward the other guys.

"Hey Emmett, who is the hottie you got here?" the reddish-brown haired one said. I blushed.

Then it clicked. That reddish-brown haired one was. . . . . . Edward. One of my best friends.

Yikes!!

**Bonjour from Europe :) So. . .I know it was basically the same but I fixed the grammar errors, added more detail etc. Hope you like it! I'm planning to post the second chapter soon. I'm not sure when, I have load of sightseeing to do. I would love it if you review!! Lets try to get to 185 :) Please and Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Its Sillyhearts (Ashlee) with some news. Fangirl12 is now going to be co-writing this story with me. She's an awesome writer and I'm thrilled to be having her co-writing this story with me. So read on! **

**Hi this is Fangirl12. Here is the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Sillyhearts and I really appreciate you guys. I hope you enjoy! Kisses!!! P.S. I don't own Twilight……..**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight.**

**Edward's POV**

It was the end of practice and the guys and I were just hanging out until lunch. I saw Emmet pulling a girl toward us. She looked like nothing I've ever seen before.

"Hey Emmet, who's the hottie you got here?" I asked. Her cheeks colored a beautiful red. She probably had a boyfriend, but man was she a looker. Emmet chuckled and pushed the girl forward. She turned o glare at him. She turned to me and smiled brightly.

"You really don't remember me, Edward?" She stretched out my name and pouted. Did I know her? I glanced at Emmet, but he shook his head and grinned. I looked her up and down while I skimmed through my mind, but nothing came up. Then I stopped at her eyes. I could never forget those eyes.

"No!" I said disbelievingly.

"Yes." She smiled brightly.

"Guys," Emmet said, "this is my sister, Bella. Some of you may remember her. Some of you may not know her at all, but don't even think about hitting on her," He finished.

"Emmet!" Bella cried and smacked his stomach. Then the guys came up to introduce themselves under the watchful eyes of Emmet, while I just stood there. In all my years I never expected to see Bella again so soon. So you could hopefully understand why the only thing I could do was stare with my mouth hung open, as Emmet's laughter boomed all around me.

This hot, beautiful, long hair, brown eyed, curvy creature was my best friend Bella? My Bella? Whoa…

"Edward, close your mou- ahhh!!!" She screamed as I picked her up and swung her around. I was about to put her down, but she wrapped her legs around and hugged me tightly. Strangely enough my heart started to speed up in my chest as I felt her being against mine. It felt so right, I sighed into her shoulder as I returned the embrace.

"Hey! Hey! No inappropriate positions. I know all about that stuff and let me tell you: an eleventh grader's hormones are waaayyyyy crazier than a seventh grader's hormones." Emmet said trying to keep a serious look on his face, but failing miserably. He did get another laugh out of the guys around us though.

"Shut up Emmet. Plus you should know! That's why every time I call you on Fridays you're breathless and distracted." Bella retorted even though her face was colored in that beautiful blush of hers. At least that hadn't changed.

"Ooohs," spilled from mouths teams mouths.

"That hitting below the belt. Plus I have no shame when it comes to that." He smiled smugly. I really wanted to talk to Bella by myself and I couldn't do that with Emmet and an audience. I knew just how to get rid of them.

"Yo, Em? Do you know what's for lunch? I forgot." His eyes widened.

"To the lockers boys! Its Pizza day!!" He yelled and they took off. Giggles sounded close to my ear. I looked at Bella as she watched them run.

"Why didn't I think of that?" She pondered turning to me.

"Because I'm way smarter that you, but don't feel bad that it can't be helped. Who could match all this genius?" I replied with a smug smile.

"Shut up smart butt," she muttered quietly. "I missed you." Her face turned to a cute pout. I couldn't help but chuckle; she made me fell all warm and I didn't have the slightest reason why.

"I missed you too. It has been a while. Besides what happened to my frizz monster?" She blushed at the nickname she used to have. "I can't even pinch you cheeks anymore…" Her blushed deepened but she still smiled as I held her up.

"Well for you information mister, its called baby fat. Everyone loses theirs eventually. Also I call it a frizz free shampoo. Plus you look different too. The only reason I recognized you was because of your hair color, but the most important change is that you're taller than me now!" She laughed.

"You didn't expect me to stay short forever did you? How long ore you staying?" I hoped that it would be at least awhile. I really wanted to catch up.

"I don't know for sure, but I do know that I'm going to finish the school year and be here for summer vacation. Renee got remarried so I think I'll be here for a good bit," she stated sure of her facts. I didn't think it was possible, but my smile grew bigger.

"Good. How about we go meet the rest of the gang at out our lunch table? I'm sure Alice would be thrilled to see you."

"Oh yea! I can't wait to see her again!" she squealed in delight.

"Okay, wait for me outside the lockers while I shower."

"Good because you're all sweaty, and I'll only wait on one condition."

"What?" I asked.

"Can you please put me down?" she asked.

"You got it." I said as she slid to the ground. I took her hand and jogged off the field.

"Blue is a nice color on you, y'know." She blushed, but was still all smiles.

"Yeah, I do know." We laughed. I really hadn't realized how much I missed her, but at least I don't have to wish she was still here anymore. Bella was exactly where she belonged now, and I wasn't planning on letting her go any time soon.

**That was chapter two. I hoped you enjoy. I now that you want to know what happens, and you know what you have to do to find out. Can we try for at least 10 reviews? That would make us super happy :)**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
